


The Doll Stained Red

by casper



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Powerplay, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/pseuds/casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena makes a deal with the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doll Stained Red

She stands in the threshold. Eyes locked with the devil herself.

“Do we have a deal?” Katherine says her lips all too cocky, all too aware that the deal is going to be made. That Elena will step inside the tomb to give her blood on the condition that she tells her information on Klaus that could be his undoing. She knows this could be a trick, could be her death wish but she knows there is still a guillotine’s blade slicing in the air, waiting to swoop down and slice her head off because she is and always will be the sacrifice.

“Tick Tick Elena dear, I don’t ha-well I do have time but none worth wasting on you.” Katherine is trying to be snidely but Elena can see hunger burning in those eyes that look exactly like hers and yet not.

Biting her bottom lip, she looks down at where her feet still have yet to move. She has to do this. Head held high, Elena makes the deal. “Yes.”

Katherine is just a breath away from her now. “Then come on in and I will tell you what you want so badly to know.”

Elena barely moves her arm into the tomb when her wrist is pulled and she is against the wall, head bent as Katherine presses her fangs to skin. She shrieks out in pain when teeth pierce her neck but the pain fades, her eyes start to involuntarily flutter.

A delicate tongue glides up her neck, greedily licking up the remaining blood. The puncture wounds are puckered. Katherine uncharacteristically blows cool air on it, allowing some of the sting to stop. Elena has to fight off a wave of pleasure from it.

When the vampire backs up, she looks at her curiously. “You are either extremely brave or just that stupid.”

Elena tries to move but the lack of blood makes her limbs too sluggish. She narrows her eyes. “You made a deal.”

Katherine gives a slight, almost robotic nod. “And it will be honored.” And again, she catches Elena off guard with her supernatural speed when her body is pressed back into the wall, her chin being jerked in the other woman’s hand. “But the arrangement of ‘when’ was never brought about in the conversation.” Elena feels rage boiling in her stomach, heat burning her cheeks.

“You bitch,” She hisses.

A slight one shoulder shrug is all the response she gets. Her necklace is ripped from her neck and tossed in the dark recesses of the tomb. “Now,” Katherine leans forward, eyes locked “you will be my good little girl and listen to every command I make. Is that understood?”

Elena feels her body move. “Yes.”

Katherine smiles, steps back. “And it shall be “Yes, Mistress Katherine” from now on. If I catch you saying any other name, you’ll be paying for it. Do I make myself clear?”

Again, Elena nods without thinking. “Yes…Mistress Katherine.” Her mind screams, her lips feel dirty. What is she doing? Bonnie’s potion backfire has her aware but not in control of her body.

“My little pet,” Katherine purrs, fingers gently caressing her doppelganger’s cheek “kiss me.”

Without hesitation, Elena presses her mouth on hers. She feels Katherine’s laughter, her breasts bouncing into her with amusement. She wants to vomit at being nothing but a mere doll to this bitch. But the most hateful is that she does not completely hate it. Katherine pulls back.

“Follow me and don't dawdle. I have many plans for us and don’t feel up to wasting them.”

They go further in the tomb, until it’s so dark Elena can barely see her own feet. She stumbles a few times until she feels a quick cool hand reach out and grasp her wrist.

“I said no dawdling.” Before she can respond, her body is being yanked and her feet lose purchase of the ground and trip forward. She nearly saves herself from eating dirt and moves faster, listening to Katherine’s berating of how slow humans are. It only takes a minute before the vampire’s patience wears thin and Elena is being carried over the woman’s shoulder no less.

Humiliation is not even a close second to how wronged she feels. And this is so wrong, the feeling eating at her.

Katherine dumps her ungraciously on the ground which leaves her bottom bouncing a little too hard and she winces.

“Oh believe me that will be like a butterfly touch compared to what you will feel.”

Elena doesn’t want to think, doesn’t want to know what is in store.

A lock of her straight brown hair is tugged suddenly as her mouth is attacked, swallowing a gasp that rips from her throat of its own accord. Katherine enjoys her mouth while her hands drop down and grip her chest. She is of the same size it seems. Thoughtful and curious, Katherine breaks away.

“I want you on your knees in front of me.”

Her knees wobble but Elena rises on them, until she is just in front of Katherine. Enjoying the sight, Katherine leans down and whispers into her ear what she wants next.

And like the doll that she now is, she cannot voice the alarm at the demand.

With fingers that should shake, she slips a hand up the cream calve until it disappears under the woman’s black dress. Katherine parts her legs, smirks when fingers probe at the small black lace of panties beneath. “Inside. Now.”

Pushing away the fabric, she shoves two fingers inside immediately. Katherine coos in delight.

“More.”

Using a third and fourth finger, it isn’t long before she is told to shove her entire hand inside as it rocks the woman’s body back and forth with each thrust.

“I know you are wet from this, you little hypocrite. I can smell it.”

She doesn’t lie. Elena is just about soaking wet and she hates herself for it.

When Katherine releases, it is a rush of shouts and laughter. Still with her hand in place, she waits to for her command.

“You may remove your hand, Elena.” Instantly, she yanks her fingers from the soaking cunt like they were soaking in fire. “Now I want you to do yourself the pleasure of tasting your hard work.”

For a moment, she doesn’t move. Her mind is a wheel of twisted words and images. She can’t believe that she would want to…

Roughly a chunk of her hair is being pulled and her face hovers dangerously close to Katherine’s glistening folds. “I gave you your due, the least you can do is take it graciously. Now…clean up your mess.”

Without another word, Elena’s face is pressing between thighs and curls. She wants to vomit, wants to cry but nothing comes out except her tongue as she licks and sucks away juices.

“Don’t play coy. I know you love this.”

And Elena wants to suddenly bite hard on this bitch’s pussy so that she can bleed and hurt.  
When she’s finished, Katherine experimentally slides her finger along her, noting that it’s at least to a drier state.

“Now I think it’s time for the real fun,” Katherine purrs. Just at that moment, there is bellowing of Elena’s name. Of threats to Katherine if she’s hurt and tears well in Elena’s eyes.

“Tell them not to come.”

Elena already knows they can’t. She made sure they couldn’t cross before making her pact with Katherine. But she will not say this to the sadistic bitch.

“Don’t come. I’m alright.” Elena calls out, her voice casual. Like she normally ventures into cursed tombs to be an evil vampire’s sex slave.

Already she can hear the telltale signs of the brothers trying to walk in but can’t. “Hmm…interesting.” Katherine purrs before grabbing her legs suddenly. She yanks away the pants and underwear like they were piece of dirt. The shirt is bunched and torn away along with her bra. She’s now bare and more vulnerable than ever. “Mmm…even more interesting.” Katherine drags a finger along Elena’s folds like herself, along the folds that glisten with arousal. “I knew it.”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Elena thinks of home. Of Stefan and Damon. Of them talking to her comfortingly, of Stefan’s warm kisses and Damon’s teasing manner. Of fingers lightly touching her nipples and a tongue licking her cunt. Her eyes shoot open…Oh hell.


End file.
